


夏天的冬眠

by vassalordnini



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalordnini/pseuds/vassalordnini
Summary: 看着电影突然接吻





	夏天的冬眠

*  
8月下旬，北京的气温稍降，太阳却晒得厉害，还是热。蔡徐坤到家时身上全是汗，和沙发上的王子异打了个招呼就去浴室洗澡。  
等他出来，客厅温度又是合适的27度，空调关了一会儿，窗户敞着，风扇无声转头，空气中好像还有一些残留的香气，王子异开着投影仪，背靠沙发坐在地毯上看电影，瞧他擦着头发出来就伸出左手。  
蔡徐坤握住他伸过来的手，坐到身边。他们两个总是喜欢坐在地毯上看电影，为此王子异专门买了一个矮桌。面前已经放好了一杯水，茶色，不知道又是泡了什么。电影一直放着，声音很小，蔡徐坤抬眼一看，笑了。  
“怎么想起来看这个？”  
王子异听到他问自己，托着腮回答：“之前没有完整地看过，只在电视上看过一些片段。”  
“那个时候觉得不好看，现在却觉得……这个电影很有感觉。”

确实很有感觉。  
本来还隔着些距离，没过多久却黏在了一起，好像他俩的身体就有这种磁力。王子异一手揽着蔡徐坤的肩膀，目不转睛地看着光影变幻的墙面。蔡徐坤却专注盯着王子异，王子异没什么表情，片子选了当年经典的国语配音版，下面的粤语字幕总是有含义和速度的错位，偶尔他会皱眉，过一会儿才笑出来。  
正是到学人走路，一扭一扭的片段，明明有趣又娇俏，可是更可笑的却是船上为此掉进水里的人，王子异笑的时候多是气声，蔡徐坤先看他笑，看了眼电影，自己也笑起来。  
笑完就又凑近一点，能闻到王子异身上的香水味，这次的香水是蔡徐坤看着瓶子给他选的，后来觉得惊喜，前调带些竹子的香气。  
突然是一声纤细绵长的“小心啊”——那书生落入了第一个陷阱，酒水在法术里变成雨雾，淋透了衣服也淋透了眼睛。蔡徐坤看王子异对着那船中互相搀扶的男女轻启了唇，决定吻王子异的耳朵。  
他凑过去，舌尖探出去，轻触对方耳垂，然后含住，沿着耳廓向上，最后又觉得自己很傻，留了个响亮的吻在耳后。王子异被亲完才扭过头，他没有暂停电影，却盯住刚刚捣乱的蔡徐坤不放。  
王子异摸了摸蔡徐坤的脸。蔡徐坤让他摸了一下便挡开：“好好看你的电影啊。”  
王子异又笑：“你这个人……只准你撩拨，不准人家动心？”

“这个这个这个……那个那个那个……”蔡徐坤压着王子异亲，吻的间隙模仿起来台词里的昆曲念白，以至于很不专心，王子异也不急，还听着此时是盲眼道士出了糗，双手扣在蔡徐坤腰上，揉都不揉。蔡徐坤自己三心二意却不允许对方把注意力分散到别的地方，眨眨眼咬了王子异的嘴唇一下。咬得力度不大，但是会痛，王子异抬眼，不再管演的是什么，扶着蔡徐坤的肩，一下逆转了形势，翻身在上。  
蔡徐坤怪不乐意：“我才呆了多久啊……”  
“一会儿想呆多久呆多久……”  
一会儿？一会儿他才不会乐意在上面，感觉到腰间的衣服被撩开，蔡徐坤开始放松，耳边是女子和着古筝的吟唱，躺在此处偏头正巧可以看到此时的剧情——满是红粉的纱帐，光裸的后背，挺翘的鼻尖，贴近的侧脸——突然就感觉到强烈的刺激。  
“……你好直接……”蔡徐坤抬小腿碰了一下王子异的身侧。  
王子异的手却从蔡徐坤臀缝摸了上来，满是水痕，是刚刚洗澡时的准备，声音含混着：“回应你的直接。”  
被他发现了，蔡徐坤心底还觉得得意，后来一想也对。  
这个这个我为你，自然要那个那个你为我。  
此时却不是为，而是“喂”，欲望被人吞入口中，舒服但失去自由，每一次快感都要等待给予，自己无能无力争取，实在被动。王子异真懂蔡徐坤，生活外的一切他都去争去抢，去愤怒和不屑，生活里就是喜欢被动。他要自己去爱，要自己爱到不行再索要爱，这个人就可以被动地把爱拿出来，一次一次地呈现，缓慢地堆积，随着时间愈加深厚。  
就像现在口中的搏动。蔡徐坤喘息声起，配着电影里那微弱的，女子嬉笑声，明明一个绵长一个清脆，却好像昭示这温柔抚弄背后炙热的欲望和占有。  
“啊……”  
蔡徐坤再难自抑，王子异明明还含着他，却一指深入了他的身体。前后一起侵入令他从生理到心理都到临界点，他不喜欢这样不能自控的局面，张口要制止王子异。一阵聒噪突然袭来，剧情不知到了什么复杂的境地，每个角色都在说话，人声混乱交织，连音乐都变得激烈。  
两人同时皱了眉，蔡徐坤的兴致被分散了不少，遥控机在他的左手边，索性摁下了静音。王子异知道他情绪被影响，只得换一种方式取悦他。  
换更直接的方式。

探得深，进得却缓且慢。这是在地毯上，下面是地板不够柔软，王子异体贴他，却还是要他的身体给足回应。好久不见一下就这么深，自然很难适应，进入了很久，蔡徐坤出一点点汗，王子异出更多汗。风扇对着两个水淋淋的人吹，又觉得皮肤表面微凉。  
都是冰皮月饼，蔡徐坤浑浑噩噩口干舌燥，想起那甜又凉爽的好吃的，探出舌尖向王子异索吻。王子异就维持着进入的状态没有多动，去吻蔡徐坤。那口中还有之前残留的液体，来自于自己身上，意识到这个蔡徐坤开始在吻里认真分辨味道，减缓对下身滚烫热楔的注意。  
“……有点苦……”他唇角都是涎水，不太在乎地又用双臂搂住王子异的脖子。  
王子异闭上眼迷恋地把吻印到蔡徐坤脸颊其他地方，回了句“是吗”，就开始极其温柔地挺动起来。这样慢慢磨真是一种煎熬，对两个人而言都是，剐蹭过内壁的感受变得强烈，冲撞的目的地也明确而精准，只撞了几下，蔡徐坤的前端又渗出好多液体，涂抹在两个人的小腹间。只是他也无暇顾及，只得闭着眼感受这甜腻的刑罚，也不再抑制，每一次探寻都让他的喉间发出了声音，王子异一再地克制，以至于顾及下身吻都错位，蔡徐坤却清醒过来马上纠正：“快亲我。”  
“亲我的嘴唇。”  
王子异果然不再愿意克制，问：“沙发上还是床上？”  
蔡徐坤搂紧王子异脖子，“就这样，到床上可以吗？”  
沉默了一两秒，得到回答：“我可以试试。”  
于是就被这样被抱起来，手臂搂着，手腕拖着，却不及某一处紧紧地嵌着。肢体颠动，变成无意地欺负，又换来他好多声音。匆匆扫一眼那无声的影像，原来已经到寒冬腊月三人围在桌边吃火锅的桥段，那两个身体软绵绵又昏昏欲睡，蔡徐坤被抱着觉得自己也到了总想昏睡的时节，四肢无力，想软着缠着眼前人，被他照顾也好，欺负……他也不会，反正就是两个人滚到一处去。  
滚到干燥的被褥上，马上汗和别的什么就把身边都浸湿，蔡徐坤又主动把唇送出去，以液体交换液体，爱像夏天的冬眠，把所有的潮热锁在一处，让人每根毛发都湿透却睁不开眼。  
像那开始春雨下的飞花，变幻出的莲池，水漫过身体，漫进心底，让肢体和心灵都融在一起。


End file.
